Melody
by RustyParchment
Summary: Bird can sing? Uhm what!  Bird Centric. Bit of RyanBird.


**Melody**

A Jessica Bird OneShot

_Bird can sing. Uhm – what?_

The bar was buzzing warmly, a friendly swarm of bees that swirled around Jessica Bird's head. Bright lights danced a conundrum against her eyes and a large grin was fixed to her lips. She was having the time of her life. Hamersley's crew had docked for the weekend in one of the beautiful islands just off the Great Barrier Reef and the CO had finally relented to the pleading of the crew, *cough* 2Dads, and allowed the crew to go ashore and explore the vibrant island. Everyone was looking to blow off steam after Bomber's departure especially 2Dads who Bird pitied a little. Poor guy had been dumped via the World Wide Web and needed a night out. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Bird, still underage, had been forbidden to drink and Dutchy had a very close eye trained on her at all times so the chances of Bird slipping one alcoholic beverage in were nil and remote. Ryan was breezing around, foolishly allowing 2Dads to show him 'a good time'. Bird sighed, she would be the one stuck next to poor Ryan when he was hung over the next day. The XO and CO were sharing a beer and chatting animatedly with another Navy personnel member who had retired on the island. Charge, Swain and Dutchy were drinking in a corner, eyes peeled for a sign of danger. Well Charge was more interested in the women but, as Bird reflected, everyone needed a break.

"Bird?"

Bird snapped out of her reverie, locking eyes with RO. "Hey Robert" she greeted chirpily.

RO looked a little flushed in the face and Bird's eye caught on the beer bottle in his hand. "You 'llright?" RO slurred.

Bird nodded. "Are you Robert?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look a bit tipsy"

"Robert is fine" RO replied happily, looking down at his empty beer bottle. "Robert needs another beer"

Bird watched him as he walked back to the bar. "Robert needs to stop talking about himself in the third person" she muttered.

Bird drained her lemon, lime and bitters and stared impassively at the stage in the middle of the bar. A band was set up and they were playing basic club songs. Bird sighed as her memory took her back to her home. She used to be in the school choir but quit after exam stress became too much for her. She still sang at bars on weekends, it was her part time job. After she joined the Navy, singing took a serious back seat. Bomber had been the only one who knew of her singing talent, or lack thereof as Bird repeated over and over again. She had a basic tune but she didn't sing because she was good, she sung because she liked it.

The music drifted through her ears and she closed her eyes, tapping her fingers against the table in time with the beat. Bomber's face appeared before her mind's eye.

"_Come on Gap girl! Get up and show the boys that you aren't just a pretty face!" _Bomber's voice said.

Bird shook her head. No way in hell was she getting up there. Not whilst Swain and Dutchy were watching. Out of all the crew they were the ones she liked best, they protected her and she knew she could trust them with anything. But singing meant showing herself, to everyone.

"_Bird do I have to drag you up there? Do it! Swain and Dutchy will still love you, no matter what! Who knows, it may finally catch Ryan's attention"_

Ryan. Bird's eyes opened and she sought out her fellow shipmate, playing cards with 2Dads. She smiled as she took in his dark curly hair and pale brown eyes, lit up with laughter. He was just too cute. It was against the rules to have fraternisation with other sailors but that didn't stop Bird from wondering. _What if?_

"_Okay girl" _Bomber's voice snapped. _"That's it! Get your butt up there now!"_

Somehow Bird's legs seemed to spring to life. She found herself walking towards the stage and climbing the stairs. The singer, a middle aged man in jeans and a flannelette shirt, leant down and she whispered into his ear what her plan was. He grinned and nodded, handing her a microphone and turning to the band with the plan. Bird did a quick five second check of her appearance. Hair good, makeup all good too. Excellent.

_I'll get you for this Bomber, _she thought vehemently.

Bomber's voice laughed. _"Sweetie just go with it. Trust me"_

The man cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please" he spoke into the microphone. "We have a special surprise for you. Young Jessica Bird is here and she is going to sing for us all!"

Bird took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You better take it from me,  
>That boy is like a disease<br>You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide  
>And you're wondering why you can't get free<br>He's like a curse he's like a drug.  
>You get addicted to his love.<br>You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
>'Cause you can't live without one more touch. <em>

Dutchy felt his mouth drop open as the shy, sweet Bird began to sing. Was this beautiful young woman, with the voice of an angel, really Jessica Bird? He shook his head, trying to clear it. No he was not mistaken. This was Bird. She was singing and bloody hell, she was good. A grin spread across his face and he let out a wolf whistle, much to Bird's embarrassment and joy. What a cracker of a kid.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
>He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life _

Swain saw Dutchy's look of shock and grinned broadly. He knew young Bird had her talents but this, even this surpassed his expectations. The young woman was amazing. Swain felt his heart swell with pride, this was their Gap girl. The bar was aloud with cheering and Swain found himself joining in. This was better than any strip bar that 2Dads would suggest. Swain rested his head on his hand, relaxing back as he watched Bird grow like a spring flower.__

_I see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say  
>So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away<br>Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies  
>And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice<em>

Kate could not shake the shocked feeling from her body as she watched young Bird belt out a Carrie Underwood track. It was as if a speeding train had hit her at full speed, knocking the wind out of her. And to be honest she liked it. It was rare that anyone surprised the sturdy Kate McGregor, with the exception of Mike, and she liked the experience. She smiled as she watched the young girl, whose face was lit up.__

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
>He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life _

Ryan couldn't hear 2Dad's voice, asking him what the matter was. All he could hear was that voice, a beautiful, angelic thing. Something out of a fairy tale surely? But his ears were not deceiving him. That angelic voice was floating out of Jessica Bird's mouth. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he would collapse of cardiac arrest. His vision was blurring yet he could see her in crystal clear detail, every beautiful feature on her face, every illustrious curve on her body. He'd noticed her before but, as always, the rules brought him to a screeching halt. But now, it was different.__

_Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind  
>He'll tell you anything you wanna hear<br>He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time  
>But just remember-<em>

Bird felt alive. Her brain was a whirl of sounds, light and colour. Her eyes flitted from crew member to crew member, her smile widening as she met each one's gaze. Dutchy was grinning like a mad man, eyes sparkling with pride. Swain met her eyes steadily and nodded in approval, she could see his grin was filled with pride and happiness. The XO looked surprised but she could see the joy filtering through her walls and the CO didn't even look shocked. Man knew everything. But Ryan's face was the one she sought out desperately, wondering what she would see on his face. The look that he gave her made her want to sing higher, louder than she ever had. Pure love and adoration decorated his face. And suddenly, it didn't matter what the Navy rules said. Her heart beat only for Ryan and she was going to fight for him.__

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine  
>He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life,  
>Oh you better run for your life<em>

Bird practically fell off the stage, grinning madly. Cheers erupted throughout the bar and she whooped with happiness. She ran into Charge first who gave her an awkward, one armed hug. 2Dads high fived her shouting:

"Bird kicks butt" at the top of his lungs.

XO hugged her next, whispering congratulations into her ear. The CO offered her a nod from afar. Dutchy grabbed her from behind, hugging her and spinning her around.

"Dutchy!" she squealed.

"You didn't tell us you could sing" he shouted over the hubbub.

She shrugged. "It didn't matter till tonight"

Swain pulled her away from Dutchy's grip, embracing her like a father did to a daughter. Bird felt safe and smiled widely at Swain.

"You did great kiddo" he said, his eyes shining.

"Thanks Swaino" she said.

Ryan was in front of her then. Bird felt heat rising over the back of her neck and she stared at him quietly, waiting and watching his movements. The team had fallen quiet, watching the two youngest team members with baited breath. Ryan reached out and brushed his fingers over Bird's cheek softly, a passing moth. She licked her lips, her hands were shaking.

"You're amazing Jessica Bird" he whispered.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

With one fluid movement Ryan curled his arms around Bird's waist, pulled her closer and claimed her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms moved to encircle around Ryan's neck. She could hear Dutchy and 2Dads wolf whistling. Swain was laughing and the XO placed a placating hand on the CO's arm. The X knew that Bird would leave the Navy for Mike's godson.

RO stumbled back towards the group, took one look at Bird and Ryan's entwined forms, looked at his beer, shook his head and turned to leave. Swain and Charge grabbed his arms.

"What's the matter Robert?" Swain asked.

"Robert needs another beer" the intoxicated sailor said. "And Robert is confused so Robert needs another beer"

Charge and Swain shared a look. "Robert I think you've had enough beer" Charge said, holding the young sailor firm.

"Okay" RO replied sadly.

Swain nodded. "Good man"

"Then Robert needs a whisky"

. . .

**Author Note:**

Finished! I was bored today and seeing as Chapter 8 of Heal Me is still in works I wanted a happy distraction. Hope you like it!

Poor drunk RO. :P

Rusty  
>xx<p> 


End file.
